


A Witch And Her Champion

by Hemry_NSFW (Hemry64)



Series: Same universe RWBY smut [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry_NSFW
Summary: Pyrrha had heard it all from outside the door. She only wished to see why they weren't at lunch.  But she heard them, their moans. And now she couldn't get those moans out of her head. And Glynda being the ever-perceptive professor she is, could tell something was bothering Pyrrha. Something was frustrating her in a much more... Intimate way. So she took it as her time to strike.





	A Witch And Her Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I haven't written a smut in god knows how long and this one, in particular, I had started months ago but never finished. I always wanted to finish it so finally, I have. I spent more time than I'd like to admit re-reading and rewriting scenes to try and get the flow right, and I won't lie, it's still a little rough around the edges here and there. But I had fun finishing it and I hope that's able to come through. 
> 
> But enough babbling, please enjoy.

Pyrrha wiped the sweat from her brow as she exited the arena, feeling frustrated in more ways than one. Today's combat lessons were a mess because of how distracted she was. She spared against Ruby, and while she would’ve had no problem on any other day, after what she heard from her team's dorm the other day made it made it very difficult to look at Ruby in the eye. Pyrhha knew it was foolish to be caught up like this, but she had always seen Ruby as the kind and innocent child of her team. But the moans of pleasure from her and Weiss were stuck in her mind. 

A part of her was ashamed, it was none of her business and it should be left at that. But another part of her still had their moans of pleasure playing on a loop in her head. Because of these conflicted feelings, she was so distracted, Ruby nearly won the match. She was going to have to do something, but she wasn’t entirely sure what or when. What she did know at the least was that she needed a hot shower back at the dorm. 

After changing back into her school uniform, she set her armor and her weapons in her locker and strolled for the door. But standing in the threshold was Glynda. She looked expectantly at Pyrrha, a look students usually dreaded. Putting on her best smile she looked into the professor's bright green eyes, “Hello miss Goodwitch, is there something you need?” 

Glynda simply nodded in acknowledgment, not bothering to return the smile. “Yes miss Nikos, if you wouldn’t mind I would like a quick word with you in my office.” The request took Pyrrha by surprise, but she tried to hide it as she responded, 

“Of course.” Glynda didn’t waste time as she turned to lead Pyrrha to her office. Many eyes were drawn to them as Glynda weaved through the wave of students. All of them with wonder and question. “What do you think Glyndas going to say?” one student whispered to their friend as they passed.

Finally, inside her office, Pyrrha watched as Glynda sat on the front of her dark wooden desk and crossed one leg over the other. When Pyrrha went to sit in one of the two chairs before her, Glynda shook her head, “No need to sit. This shouldn’t take long.” Hoping she was telling the truth, Pyrrha just stood between the chairs and waited. Glynda's look was stern, as it always was, as she stared down at her. But Pyrrha swore she could see the ghost of a smile playing on her lips.  


“You’ve been distracted today, miss Nikos. Is there any particular reason why?” It was the one question Pyrhha had been hoping to avoid. She didn’t want to divulge but knew Glynda was expecting an answer.

“No, no reason. I’m just tired today. I’m sure you already know I’ve been helping Jaune with his training after class and-” but she was cut short, Glynda holding up a hand in a request for her to stop. 

“Miss Nikos, please be honest with me. I’ve known about the training for quite some time, yes, but it never affected you before. Believe me, I know. You’re one of our top students and I, along with the other professors, keep a close eye on you both academically and during training, and I can see something is bothering you.” 

Pyrrha had to stifle a groan as she shook her head. “Really, there is nothing-“ 

“Does it have something to do with Ruby?”

The mention of Ruby cut any argument Pyrrha had short. For a moment she only stared at the older woman. What did she know already? When she finally tried to speak nothing came out, she only felt her cheeks begin to flush. Looking at a book on a shelf to her right she said, “Something like that.” 

Glynda stared at the redheaded warrior before her. Watched as Pyrhha began to fidget where she stood. “You see we teachers are more perceptive than you students give us credit for. We care a great deal and over time have come to be able to notice even the smallest things.” 

Pyrrhas nerves grew at Glynda's tone. It was knowing and firm as it always was when she caught someone in a lie. Looking back into Glynda’s green eyes Pyrrha sighed. “I’m sorry miss Goodwitch, you’re right. I am distracted and in a way it involves Ruby, but I promise its nothing serious.” Pyrhha hated the way her mind replayed the scene in her head when Ruby’s name touched her lips. The sounds she could hear distant in the back if her mind. The ever-present tickle between her thighs when such sounds echoed. Yet it wasn’t enough for Pyrrha to miss the growing smile on Glynda's face. She must have shown her surprise because Glynda quickly said,

“Apologies for smiling miss Nikos, it's just I think I understand it now.” Again her voice shifted into that knowing tone as her eyes gleamed with realization. “You and your team always eat with team RWBY before training lessons. From what I can remember of yesterday, Weiss and Ruby were missing so you went to retrieve them. Only you came back empty-handed, and whatever happened between then and your return to lunch had left you visibly shaken.” Pyrhha felt as her eyes began to widen slightly. Had it been so obvious? If so why didn’t any of her teammates and friends question her? Did they know? Was she the only one out of the loop? 

“I’m only making an educated guess here, but judging from the unusual sudden closeness between Weiss and Ruby as of late, whatever happened between them during lunch, was likely the cause.” Glynda merely watched as Pyrrhas face flushed bright red while trying to subtly shift from one leg to the other. 

Pyrrhas heart began hammering in her chest. This wasn’t happening. Glynda couldn’t have put things together so quickly, could she? But the look in Glynda's eyes was answer enough. Bowing her head hoping to hide her embarrassment, Pyrrha whispered, “I’m sorry miss Goodwitch.” 

Glynda was glad Pyrrha had bowed her head. Her smile was only growing at the display before her. From one leg to the other, Pyrhha shifted her weight. Though her head was bowed, she could see the scarlet across her cheeks. If she was going to act, the time was now. As subtly as she could, Glynda uncrossed her legs, letting her skirt ride up as she did. Then she looked to Pyrrha, but not where her eyes were, but her breasts. Her uniform did a good job of hiding them, but from how she was standing now, Glynda had a fairly good view. 

“There is no need to apologize miss Nikos. It's quite normal for young adults such as yourself to feel these… aches.”

The emphasis on the final word brought Pyrhhas eyes slowly up. Glynda's legs had uncrossed, her skirt riding up to reveal a hole in the apex of her stockings. There was no fabric underneath, a clear sign as to what was exposed just out of view. Bringing her eyes to Glynda, she found they were not on her own, but her breasts. 

Glynda knew Pyrrha was taking it all in. From the peripherals of her vision, she could see the calculation written in her features. So to help her answer any question, Glynda shifted her focus back on to Pyrrhas green eyes, and let her hunger show.  


The hunger in Glynda's eyes was clear as day. It shocked Pyrrha to see such an emotion in a professor's eyes. Yet it didn’t drive her away. In fact, she felt her own excitement grow. The tickle between her legs turning into a heat she had been suppressing. Whatever common sense had glued her to where she stood, was gone. In a moment she closed the gap between them, cupping Glynda's face in her hands and pressed her lips deep and hungry on to hers. She felt Glynda's surprise, but it was short-lived as she returned with equal ferocity.

Glynda moaned at the authority Pyrrha had taken. In most cases, she had to invite the student to come and claim her. So in response, she moved her hand around to cup the toned flesh of Pyrrhas ass.  


Pyrrhas mind was a haze, the feeling of Glynda’s hands caressing her ass bringing a moan to her throat. She wanted more, so much more. As if Glynda had read her mind, her mouth opened and her tongue made a silent request to be let in. Egar to accept, Pyrhha opened her mouth and met Glynda's tongue with her own. For a long moment, they simply explored each other's mouth, taking in the feeling and taste.

Needing to breathe Pyrrha drew back, Glynda’s eyes still hungry and primal, but as Pyrrha was about to lean in again she was stopped by her finger pressed to her lips. “The door,” Glynda panted in a whisper, “let me lock the door.” But when she tried to stand, Pyrrha put her knee between her legs and shook her head. With the flick of her wrist, the lock slid into place. “Aren’t you talented.” Was all Glynda bothered to say as she pressed her lips to Pyrrhas neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin causing her to moan.

Sliding her hands from Glyndas face to her neck, Pyrrha uses her semblance to unbutton the collar of Glyndas pleated shirt and push the cloth from her shoulders. Pyrrhas hands grazed over her collarbone before groping her breasts through the white fabric of her bra. With a smile playing on her lips, she slides hands under and pushed the bra up to have full access. 

With the pinch of her nipple, Pyrrha began to roughly group the soft mounds of flesh. Gylndas bust not much bigger than her own but she could feel the difference, and she loved it. 

Pyrrha continued her assault on Glyndas breasts, using one hand to pull Glynda back into a deep and heated kiss, only breaking away to catch her breath before diving back in. She was making a steady rhythm when she felt a hand rub between her legs that sent a shudder up her spine and pulled a moan from the back of her throat.

Glynda took advantage of Pyrrha caught in her pleasure, she used her free hand to swiftly unbutton the jacket of her uniform, then the white blouse underneath. In all of a moment, she had Pyrrha’s blouse and jacket on the floor, her bra with it, and claimed on of Pyrrha’s pink nipples in her mouth. 

Pyrrha didn’t let her mind consider how efficiently Glynda undressed her, not as her tongue swirled around her nipple and another deep moan passed her lips. Slowly she found herself grinding against Glyndas hand, desperate for more friction. 

Glynda pulled away from Pyrrha’s breast with an audible pop and smiled up at the Amazon redhead before her. Leaning forward she brushed her lips against Pyrrha’s ear and whispered, “Do you want more?” To her delight, Pyrrha whimpered and ground herself harder into her palm. 

Glynda didn’t hide the devious smile that slid onto her face as she pulled her hand away and heard a desperate whimper from Pyrrha. Glynda simply spread her legs wider, her skirt riding up to her hips, and took Pyrrhas head in her hands. “If you want more,” slowly she guided Pyrrha’s sight to her open legs, where her own dripping sex was on display, “you have to make me cum first. Deal?” 

Pyrrha only looked back into Glyndas eyes as she sank to her knees, then beheld the glistening flower before her. For a moment she stared at it, unsure of where to start or what exactly to do. Whether Glynda saw the hesitation on her face or was just desperate, Pyrrha wasn’t sure, but Glynda placed a hand on her head and carefully guided her forward. 

With a quick glance up Pyrrha opened her mouth and took the bundle of nerves within. Only when she saw Glynda smile and lay her head back did Pyrrha drag her tongue back and forth. The taste of Glynda coating her tongue, the sound of her moan filling her ears. 

Glynda simply held Pyrrha in place as she timidly licked at her clit. She wasn’t sure whether she should be ashamed or proud that she was clearly the first person Pyrrha had ever eaten out. But the thought died as she felt Pyrrha drag a feather-light touch down her folds, and slowly insert a finger into her. 

Pyrrha was sure that Glynda could tell she had never done this before. But she knew what made her feel good when she was alone and figured it would work well enough for Glynda as well. And to her luck and satisfaction, Glyndas fingers dug into her scalp as she moaned out, “Just like that darling.”

So Pyrrha added another finger and slowly increased her pace. Her tongue still flicking back and forth, the taste fogging her thoughts. In moments Glyndas moans started coming in close succession, her breathing more labored. Taking it as a sign that she was doing it right, Pyrrha began to pump her finger in and out building up a faster more gradual pace.

Glynda’s hand pushed her harder against her core, and Pyrrha moaned onto her. She could feel herself growing more and more desperate for attention, driving her movements to be more feverish.  
Glynda lost herself in the pleasure she was having. There was pressure building and she was growing more and more hungry for release. So much so she didn’t try to stifle her moans anymore as she used her off hand to play with her breast. Pinching and pulling at her nipple. 

She was already so close when Pyrrha suddenly started moaning into her clit, the vibrations catching her by surprise and, 

“Fuck! I’m cumming, don’t stop,” was all she managed to say as she shuddered, wave after wave of pleasure sweeping over her, mouth open in a silent cry.  


Pyrrha didn’t dare stop what she was doing until she felt Glynda’s hand slide off her head and wrap around her chin, as if permission that she could stand. When she rose and saw the lazy smile playing on Glyndas lips, Pyrrha leaned in and brushed her lips to Glyndas. 

Glynda accepted the kiss Pyrrha offered and left her mouth ajar, letting Pyrrhas tongue sweep in with the taste of her own arousal. They stayed like that for several beats before Glynda felt a light, but desperate, pressure grinding against her hips. Pulling back from the kiss Glynda simply smiled as she hooked her thumbs into Pyrrhas skirt and panties, pushing them onto the floor. 

“You did well darling,” she whispered as she carefully pushed two fingers into Pyrrha’s drenched core. 

Pyrrha lost control of herself as Glyndas fingers plunged deep into her. She only moaned and began frantically grinding her hips into Glyndas palm, pushing her face into her breasts as she did. 

Glynda didn’t say anything as Pyrrha used her hand to pleasure herself. She only smiled and ran a hand through Pyrrha’s hair, the other playing with one of her soft perky breasts, satisfied with how well this all played out.  


Pyrrha didn’t have to work hard for her release as she rode Glynda’s fingers, grinding her clit into the heel of her palm. And as she came crashing towards her climax she only moaned, “I’m cumming!” 

Glynda felt as Pyrrhas inner walls clenched around her fingers, felt her go tense on top of her. Even felt as her hand flooded with Pyrrhas arousal. When her breathing started slowing Glynda retracted her fingers and whispered into Pyrrha’s ear, “I hope you enjoyed yourself.” 

As if reaching climax had cleared up her head Pyrrha shot straight to her feet, eyes wide as she beheld Glynda as nude as she was. When her eyes came to Glynda’s now soaked hand she stammered, “I, I um,” 

Before she could say anything Glynda shushed her with her off hand, putting a finger to her mouth, then licked clean her other. Oh, she tasted divine. At the sight, Pyrrha’s eyes grew as wide as a deer in headlights. Glynda knew she was going to try and apologize, they almost always did. If anyone was to apologize it should be her for taking advantage of her. So before she could try and speak again Glynda fixed her bra with one hand and winked at her and began to dress. 

Pyrrha didn’t know what to do or say as Glynda silently dressed. It wasn’t until she gave Pyrrha a pointed look from her to her close on the floor did she realize she was just standing there naked. 

Glynda tried not to chuckle as Pyrrha realized she was still naked and began frantically pulling her clothes back on. When she finished she stood there another moment, cheeks now red with embarrassment. Maybe shame. So Glynda just cleared her voice and said, “Well, now that we’ve straightened everything out I’ll be sure to notify you when the changes are made.” 

Pyrrha felt herself blink at Glynda’s words. Tried to read what she was thinking but could only see that cold calculation she always had in her eyes. When she arched an eyebrow Pyrrha quickly stammered, “Th-thank you miss Goodwitch,” and nearly sprinted for the door. 

Pyrrha bolting for the door caught Glynda by surprise, but she swiftly reached out with her semblance to keep her from slipping out just yet. “And please remember miss Nikos, what happens in this office, will stay in this office. There is no reason to worry.”  


Releasing the door of her grip, Glynda nodded her head with a smile. Pyrrha only nodded in return with a squeak of a thank you before slipping out the door, closing it behind her. The moment she was out the door Glynda sighed to herself. 

“What kind of professor am I?” she muttered before she went to work on the rather large wet area on the floor in front of her desk. 

Pyrrha’s heart was still hammering as she sped down the hall. Everything that had just transpired took half an hour. She was late for her next class and she needed to shower, more so now than she did before. When the occasional student passed to head to who knows where she silently prayed they couldn’t smell the sex on her. 

But as worried and anxious as she had been before leaving Glynda’s office, she felt lighter. Where there had been a knot in her stomach there was now just the faint ache of hunger. She didn’t know if this would ever happen again, but a small part of her hoped it did. And soon.


End file.
